


Not Easily Said

by LunarTea



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: "i cooked too much food" trope, M/M, Selfcest, chill stretch, first time writing spicyhoney no shame, flustered edge, papcest - Freeform, tsundere edge is my favorite edge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarTea/pseuds/LunarTea
Summary: Edge has something to say. Stretch gets a free meal.





	Not Easily Said

“doesn’t sound very convincing, edgelord.”

 

He could practically hear Edge sputter over the phone.

 

“N-NO??? I JUST MADE TOO MUCH FOOD. THAT IS ALL. NO SECRET HIDDEN MEANING.” Stretch tried to muffle his snickering. “SO ARE YOU GOING TO COME HERE OR NOT??” Fuckin’ idiot probably didn’t know how cute he sounded.

 

“i mean…i guess. think your bro will be there?”

 

The heartbeat of hesitation hung heavy. “MAYBE? HE MIGHT HAVE HAD OTHER PLANS, SO ERM. I WOUDN’T COUNT ON IT.” Ah, so he wanted him alone. Didn’t surprise him too much, considering how little they actually spent time alone due to some reason or another.

 

“alright, i’ll bite. i _guess_ i can go for the sole reason of eating and totally nothing else.”

 

“YES. DEFINITELY THE ONLY REASON.” His voice dropped off. Edge cleared his throat as if to say something, but after a few heartbeats the call ended. He must have lost his nerve. Stretch pushed himself off the couch and stretched out the stiffness from his bones, taking his sweet time to make it to the machine.

 

*

 

He opted to knock at the door, a chilly gust of wind threatening to blow right through him. There was an aggressive, unwelcoming air about this universe. It wasn’t something that he’d take lightly as a 1 HP monster himself, even if it was just a strange vibe.

 

A minute ticked past, then two. He wondered if Edge got too busy and just didn’t hear the door. Was time moving slower or was it just him? Maybe it was a prank. Come to think of it, he _was_ behaving a little oddly over the phone…

 

He had enough time to nervously fish out a cigarette and his lighter before the door finally swung open, the small flame from the lighter vanishing in an instant in the wind. Stretch blinked, not quite having processed that the cancer stick in his teeth wasn’t even lit.

 

“DON’T JUST STAND THERE IN THE COLD.” Edge yanked him inside by his hoodie sleeveand slammed the door shut, sliding the lock into place. “HOW LONG WERE YOU STANDING OUT THERE? WH—” His hands twitched and Stretched picked up on his drifting sight. Oh. Right. “WERE YOU TRYING TO BRING ONE OF THOSE _THINGS_ INTO MY HOME? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT STINKS? HOW HARD IT IS TO GET—”

 

Stretch silenced him by putting a hand up, taking it out from between his teeth. “it’s not even lit, bonehead.”

 

Crimson flushed Edge’s cheekbones. “ERM. RIGHT. I KNEW THAT. IT WAS A TEST!” He did an about-face and marched himself to the kitchen.

 

…was that a blush, or was he just frustrated? Stretch’s brow bones furrowed. Maybe he was just off tonight because Red wasn’t home doing stars know what. He never knew what was going on in their lives. Maybe if Edge talked a little more he’d be able to figure out what the hell Red was on about when he had to…he wasn’t even sure what he had to figure out by this point.

 

“ARE YOU GOING TO STAND THERE OR EAT LIKE I ASKED YOU TO IN THE FIRST PLACE?” Edge’s voice snapped him out of his musing. He must have been really distracted, Edge had already brought two plates out and sat on the living room couch. Of course, MTT was playing on the television already. Stretch was surprised that he moved so fast…or maybe it was because he was zoning out? He stuffed the unlit cigarette back into his pocket and settled down on the couch. He was surprised that the pasta smelled actually decent…really good, by Papyrus standards. Cross-universe cooking lessons definitely helped refine the other skeletons’s tastes. At least his brother’s food was edible now. Delicious, even.

 

Edge handed him a fork. It took him a moment to realize it was there, he took it and used it to cut out a bite. He stuck it in his mouth, vaguely noting that the other skeleton kept shooting nervous glances from the side. He probably hoped he didn’t notice.

 

He faked a gag, much to the dismay to his host. Edge pointedly looked away, his foot tapping in quick succession.

 

“eugh…what’d you put in this stuff?” He tried his hardest to feign disgust, but he knew it didn’t sound as genuine as he was shooting for.

 

“UH..NORMAL THINGS? LESS GLITTER, MORE SAUCE, AND WHATEVER. I guess.” His voice dropped off as he avoided Stretch’s gaze, fiddling with his gloves.

 

Stretch play-punched Edge’s arm and took another bite, over-exaggerating every movement. “it’s fine, ya edgy bonehead.”

 

His face practically lit up. “…YOU REALLY THINK SO?”

 

“i wouldn’t lie to myself, would i?” He chuckled, digging into the dish at last. The other skeleton rubbed his hands together, the red on his face deepening a shade. They ate in silence, the only sound in the room coming from the clink of fork on plate and the droning of mettaton’s voice on the TV.

 

They finished, setting the dirty dishes on the coffee table. It was clear the black-clad skeleton had something to say, but had no way to say it.

 

“thanks for the food.” Stretch offered. Edge just grunted in response. _Jeez, tough crowd._ “it was real good.” A curt nod in response. “you look cute today.” Edge was halfway through another nod when he froze and shot a flustered glare at him.

 

“WHAT WAS THAT?” Edge snapped.

 

“you know what i said.” Stretched leaned to the side, hoisting his legs up to lay across Edge’s lap. Edge sputtered and tried to push his legs right back off.

 

“y’know…if you got somethin’ you wanna say, you can tell me.” Stretch moved his arms to rest behind his head. He tried his best to keep his expression neutral so as not to unnerve his host.

 

“I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY. THIS WAS MERELY—”

 

“you can stop the act.” Stretch shrugged. Edge swallowed hard, clearly caught red-handed.

 

“I…WELL, ALRIGHT.” He cleared his throat. “SO I INVITED YOU OVER HAVING ULTERIOR MOTIVES.”

 

“duh.”

 

“I FIND IT…UNFAIR, THAT MY BROTHER HAS ALL THESE FRIENDSEVERYWHERE. AND ME? I’M STUCK AT HOME. I DRESS DIFFERENTLY, SO PEOPLE AVOID ME. EVEN OTHER PAPYRUSES! CAN YOU IMAGINE? THE NERVE, TO IGNORE SOMEONE WHO IS ESSENTIALLY THEM!” He folded his arms and huffed, closing his eyes. “AT THE SAME TIME…YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE THAT HAS BOTHERED GIVING ME THE TIME OF DAY. IT IS…QUITE NICE. TO BE BOTHERED WITH.” He scratched the back of his skull, clearly unsure how else to continue.

 

“i know what you mean.” He nodded in affirmation. “you ever wanna hang out with me of your own volition?”

 

“OF COURSE NOT. YOU WOULDN’T DO ANYTHING!”

 

The hoodie-clad skeleton just waited until it clicked.

 

“…OH.”

 

“yup.” They sat there, a more comfortable silence hanging in there air. As time passed, a small idea formed in the lazy skeleton’s head.

 

“hey.” His voice broke the silence. Edge inclined his head toward him. “got somethin’ i want to ask you, but it’s a secret.”

 

“OKAY…?” He leaned a little closer.

 

“you gotta get over here. closer, edgelord.”

 

Edge huffed and practically threw himself over in a pout. “STOP CALLING ME EDGE—”

 

Stretch planted a smooch on his cheek bone. “let’s be alone together, yeah?”

 

The other skeleton’s face heated up, but he didn’t pull away. He coughed awkwardly, trying to force himself to look Stretch in the eyes.

 

“I THINK…I’D LIKE THAT VERY MUCH.”


End file.
